


4. Overheard in [Redacted]

by Jonkular



Series: Overheard [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, The Railroad (Fallout)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonkular/pseuds/Jonkular
Summary: There's a vault dweller from a vault up north setting up settlements and causing a stir in the commonwealth. Some people have seen him, some people have traded with him, some people have even up and left their homes to go see if they can make a life in the settlements popping up in the North. But no one knows his true intentions.Rumor has it, the railroad has taken an interest in the vault dweller.
Series: Overheard [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021500
Kudos: 7





	4. Overheard in [Redacted]

Overheard in [Redacted]:

“Do you have a geiger counter?” 

“Mine is in the shop, you the one they sent up North to gather intel?” 

“Sure am,” 

“Well, what do you got?” 

“Not the caps you owe me, that’s for damn sure” 

He reached into a pocket on his harness and hands him a sack of caps, “Here, now what do you got?” 

“Oh you’re gonna love this, the vault guy’s got two more settlements!” 

“Two?” 

“Yessir, talked to some of the settlers at Sunshine Tidings and Red Rocket. They’re getting really crowded but they say Blue, that’s what they call the vault guy-” 

“I’m aware” 

“Well he wants to keep lettin people in. He went out East to try and find another place. The settlers thought he was headed to general atomics to try and set up a settlement there.” 

“Did he make it out there?” 

“Well, I don’t think so. I made it out to Tempines Bluff and the settlers there said they talked to the vault guy. Said Blue wanted to use their settlement as a sort of base camp, so in return they sent him out to Lexington to take care of some ghouls. Now I didn’t go into Lexington.” 

“I don’t blame you, I doubt the Tempines settlers expected him to come back alive.” 

“That’s what I thought, but I set up camp outside of town just in case I caught a glimpse of him. Just off the road leading to Slocum Joes, the coffee house out there. Well as luck will have it I saw Blue headed out of there! Followed behind them all the way to Tempines Bluff.” 

“You think he knew he was being followed?” 

“Aw heck, that man has the perception of a mole rat in a lake, I figure I coulda followed him way closer if I wanted to.” 

“Okay so he set up a base at Tempines Bluff?” 

“Well it’s more than that, I was listening to them talk from outside their shack. Blue formed a sort of alliance with them. Says he’ll send in a provisioner with supplies and turrets once he got back to Sanctuary. Then the settlers there told him about Outpost Zimonja NorthEast of there, you heard of it?” 

“Outpost Zimonja? You’re not about to tell me he went there are you? If I remember correctly there’s a raider gang there. Their leader has a working set of power armor and a Fat Man. We’ve been telling our agents to keep a far radius from that area.” 

“I told you were gonna love this.” 

“So what happened? You aren’t about to tell me he overpowered them all by himself?” 

“Hell no, he armed up the Tempines settlers and they headed out towards Zimonja the next day. Now I knew going to Zimonja was askin for trouble, so I didn’t follow them out there. I stayed by the farm to see if they’d come back and by god all three of them came back alive! Granted, all three of them looked rough.” 

“Any word on what happened?” 

“Well Blue left the settlers at the farm. Left them a bunch of stimpaks and chems, told them to expect a provisioner in about a week's time.” 

“But what about outpost Zimonja?” 

“Well, when Blue was headed back out West towards sanctuary I caught a glimpse of him. The man was lugging a power armor helmet and a Fat Man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late. I went camping for Thanksgiving (can't be more socially distanced than the woods) and I meant to post this early, but I never got around to it. It's just as well though, because I didn't get a chance to play/write either, and I like to have a couple of stories saved up. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. I was posting this on Commaful as well (this dialog style actually works really well with their format) but it's a little more work, and I know myself well enough to know that the more work that's involved, the less likely I am to do it. So I'll commit to posting them here and maybe post them there later if I get around to it. Anyways I'm rambling. Whoever you are, I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
